


Bring Them Back

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Wedge/Iella fluff





	Bring Them Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bodldops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodldops/gifts).



The alarm shattered the quiet evening, one of the few lately.

Iella watched Wedge shift from the relaxed man with his head in his wife’s lap to the commander responsible for New Republic lives.

Corran was there when they entered the hangar, gave Iella a quick smile. “I’ll bring him back as soon as possible.” 

“You mean I’ll bring you back,” Wedge countered. He turned to kiss Iella before he became all business.

She watched them go, then hurried to her position.

She had her own role to play, instead of just waiting for them to bring each other back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
